


Pamit

by Winterfairy



Category: wannaone
Genre: Angst, M/M, happybirthdaehwi, happyhwiday
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterfairy/pseuds/Winterfairy
Summary: Daehwi is Jinyoung’s entire universe, his source of happiness.Jinyoung is Daehwi’s anchor. A reason for him to keep going on.But no matter how hard they both tried, they always end up hurting each other. Maybe, in this lifetime, they are just not meant for each other.





	Pamit

 

"Iya hyung, nanti aku akan segera meneleponmu ketika sampai di rumah Samuel"

 

 "Tidak hyung, aku dan Samuel tidak akan sendiri.  Akan Ada Somi dan Guanlin juga nanti"

  

"Ini adalah tugas kelompok hyung. Percayalah padaku. Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Samuel.'"

  

Daehwi menghela napas panjang mendengar permintaan kekasihnya di seberang sana. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, Bae Jinyoung, kekasihnya itu meragukan dirinya padahal sungguh demi apapun Daehwi tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Samuel.

  

"Baiklah nanti akan kukirimkan foto suasana ketika kami mengerjakan tugas. Apa perlu aku videokan juga apa saja yang kulakukan disana supaya kau puas?"

  

Jinyoung terdiam mendengar jawaban kekasih yang sangat dia cintai itu. Dia sadar dia sudah melewati batas. Bukan maksudnya untuk tidak percaya pada Daehwi. Hanya saja Daehwi itu terlalu manis, semua orang yang kenal padanya pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya. Dia hanya khawatir Daehwi akan bosan dengannya dan memilih pria lain yang lebih menarik dari Jinyoung lalu meninggalkannya. Sungguh dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya kalau Daehwi benar-benar meninggalkannya. Berhubungan jarak jauh seperti ini saja sudah sangat menyiksanya. Jinyoung tak mau membayangkan kalau Daehwi benar-benar hilang dari kehidupannya.

 

Jinyoung belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Daehwi ketika kekasih manisnya tersebut kembali berbicara dengan cepat.

 

"Baiklah, kalau memang itu maumu. Aku akan merekam kegiatan kami dan mengirimkannya padamu. Aku pergi dulu. Somi sudah  menjemputku. Nanti kukabari lagi setelah sampai di rumah Samuel."

 

Jinyoung meringis mendengar jawab An dari Daehwi.

 

"Bukan begitu mak-"

 

Telepon terputus. Daehwi memutuskan telepon mereka sebelum Jinyoung selesai menjelaskan maksudnya. Jinyoung sepenuhnya sadar kalau Daehwi saat ini pasti sedang memendam rasa kesalnya pada Jinyoung yang kalau kata Daehwi " _over protective_ ". Daehwi sepertinya terlalu capek bahkan untuk marah pada Jinyoung. Jinyoung sadar kalau diam dan tidak protesnya Daehwi tersebut bukanlah kabar baik. karena biasanya, Daehwi akan protes dan berdebat dengan Jinyoung sampai dia mendapatkan yang dia inginkan. Daehwi akan memamerkan aegyonya kepada Jinyoung sampai Jinyoung luluh dan menuruti keinginannya.

 

Jinyoung dapat merasakan kalau hubungannya dengan Daehwi merenggang belakangan ini. Salah satu penyebabnya mungkin karena sikap posesifnya yang semakin parah.

 

Daehwi sudah tidak pernah protes lagi setiap kali dia meminta Daehwi melakukan hal-hal aneh yang tidak perlu seperti mengirimkan foto suasana kerja kelompoknya, atau melakukan _video call_ saat Daehwi berkumpul dengan teman-temannya atau melaporkan ke Jinyoung nama teman-teman yang ikut bersama Daehwi pergi karaoke. Dia sadar bahwa permintaan-permintaannya tersebut membuat Daehwi tidak nyaman dan sudah seharusnya dia percaya pada kekasih kecilnya tersebut.

 

Dia hanya terlalu mencintai Daehwi. Dia hanya ingin dan perlu tahu apa saja yang dilakukan Daehwi. Dia hanya ingin selalu bisa melihat Daehwi kapan saja. Dia hanya takut kalau tiba-tiba Daehwi akan meninggalkannya.

 

Mungkin sekarang sudah saatnya Jinyoung menurunkan egonya. Mungkin sekarang dia harus belajar untuk percaya pada Daehwi sepenuhnya.

 

 

Hwi-yah, Bukan itu maksudku.  
Aku percaya padamu. Aku hanya sangat merindukanmu.  
Belajarlah, dan kerjakan tugasmu dengan baik.  
Aku sangat mencintaimu.

 

Daehwi tersenyum membaca pesan yang baru masuk ke ponselnya dan segera mengetikkan pesan balasan kepada Jinyoung, tidak ingin kekasihnya itu khawatir kalau dia terlambat membalas pesan tersebut.

  
Aku juga mencintaimu, hyung.  
Tidurlah, aku tau disana sudah larut malam.  
Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Aku tidak mau kau jatuh sakit.  
Aku juga sangat merindukanmu.

 

Daehwi tahu dan tak pernah ragu bahwa Jinyoung mencintainya. Daehwi bisa merasakan besarnya cinta Jinyoung dari wake up call yang diterimanya setiap pagi. walaupun sekarang mereka menjalin hubungan jarak jauh, Jinyoung tidak pernah absen mengirimkannya pesan "selamat pagi" setiap hari. Daehwi juga bisa merasakan besarnya cinta Jinyoung dari puisi-puisi cinta yang selalu ia terima setiap hari, dari pesan-pesan rindunya, dari diamnya Jinyoung ketika mendengarkannya bercerita tentang harinya yang melelahkan, dari warna ungu yang mendominasi apartemen Jinyoung di Seoul walaupun laki-laki tersebut lebih menyukai warna hitam dan abu-abu, dari playlist lagu di ponsel Jinyoung yang sekarang didominasi oleh lagu-lagu girl group kesukaan daehwi, dari tatapannya, dari pelukannya, dari semua hal-hal kecil lain yang dilakukan oleh Jinyoung dan dari cemburunya.

 

Daehwi menghela napas mengingat sifat Jinyoung yang belakangan ini semakin posesif. Tidak hanya Samuel, hampir semua teman-teman Daehwi Jinyoung curigai. Guanlin, Seonho, Woojin, Donghyun bahkan Somi, sahabatnya dari kecil, pernah jadi alasan mereka bertengkar hanya karena Jinyoung cemburu. 

 

Jujur Daehwi mulai lelah menghadapi sifat posesif Jinyoung ini. Dia merindukan hubungannya dengan Jinyoung seperti dulu. Sebelum mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ketika status di antara mereka hanya sebatas sahabat yang selalu ada untuk sama lain. Tanpa kekangan, tanpa aturan, tanpa batasan bagi Daehwi untuk berteman dengan siapa saja. Daehwi merindukan kebebasannya.

 

"David, Daehwi. YAAAA LEE DAEHWI."

 

"Kau pasti tidak mendengarkanku. Kau melamun lagi"

 

"Ah maaf, aku hanya-"

 

"Jinyoung lagi? Dia masih tidak percaya padamu?"

 

Somi memotong kata-kata Daehwi. Daehwi menghela napasnya mendengar pertanyaan Somi. Teman-teman dekatnya memang sudah mengetahui perihal hubungannya dengan Jinyoung yang belakangan ini merenggang.

 

"Hmm"

 

"Kau sudah bilang kalau Samuel sekarang sudah resmi menjadi pacarku?"

 

Samuel dan Somi adalah sepasang kekasih sekarang. Samuel yang sudah berkali-kali ditolak cintanya oleh Daehwi memutuskan untuk menyerah dan move on ketika Daehwi dan Jinyoung resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Samuel dan Somi memang sudah dekat sejak Samuel masih menyukai Daehwi. Somi adalah tempat Samuel mencurahkan isi hati mengenai Daehwi ataupun sekedar tempat meminta saran tentang bagaimana mendapatkan hati seorang Lee Daehwi. Gagal, tentu saja, semua usaha Samuel mendekati Daehwi tidak ada yang berhasil karena memang Daehwi sudah mencintai Jinyoung.

 

"Belum"

 

"Ck, kau seharusnya memberitahunya Daehwi. Supaya Jinyoung tidak salah paham lagi."

 

Samuel memang tidak pernah menjauhi Daehwi setelah memutuskan untuk _move on_ dari Daehwi atau bahkan seteleh Daehwi resmi menjadi pacar Jinyoung. Mereka justru semakin dekat. Dan hal inilah yang selalu membuat Jinyoung meradang setiap kali Daehwi dan Samuel bersama, walaupun itu hanya sebatas belajar atau mengerjakan tugas bersama.

 

Yang Jinyoung tidak sadari (atau terlalu cemburu untuk menyadari) adalah, setiap kali Daehwi dan Samuel belajar atau mengerjakan tugas bersama, di sana pasti selalu ada Somi. Mereka tidak pernah hanya berdua.

 

"Aku capek menjelaskannya"

 

Somi diam, dia tau kalau Daehwi belum selesai berbicara.

 

"Ini bukan hanya tentang Samuel dan kau,  Somi. Dia bahkan marah sewaktu aku diantar pulang oleh Woojin hyung minggu lalu. Padahal aku sudah menjelaskan kalau Woojin hyung juga mengantarkan Hyungseob hyung sebelum mengantarku. Dan aku hanya nebeng karena latihan _club dance_ hari itu selesai lebih larut dari biasanya. Dan kau tau kan kalau Woojin dan Hyungseob itu _the it couple of the town._ Jinyoung hyung tau itu, _for fucksake Woojin is his best friend_. Dan, _well_ dia tetap marah."

 

Daehwi menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan

 

"Aku capek Som. Aku capek menjelaskannya pada Jinyoung hyung. Dia seharusnya percaya padaku terlepas dari siapa kekasih Samuel sekarang. Dia seharusnya percaya padaku kalau dia memang benar-benar mencintaiku."

 

Somi tidak mengatakan apapun setelah mendengar cerita  Daehwi. Dia juga sebenarnya bingung harus memberi saran apa kepada sahabatnya tersebut.

 

"Jinyoung mencintaimu, Daehwi."

 

Hanya itu yang dapat Somi katakan. Somi memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Jinyoung. Tapi dia yakin kalau Jinyoung sangat mencintai Daehwi dan dia tau kalau Daehwi juga sangat mencintai Jinyoung. Somi hanya berharap agar Daehwi dan Jinyoung dapat segera menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Karena sejujurnya dia juga merindukan Daehwi yang periang dan ceria seperti dulu.

 

Daehwi diam saja setelah mendengar kata-kata Somi, tidak berniat memperpanjang bahasan mengenai hubungannya dengan Jinyoung yang ternyata lumayan menguras tenaga.

 

Sisa perjalanan menuju rumah Samuelpun dihabiskan dalam diam oleh kedua sahabat tersebut.

 

***

 

" _Thanks for the ride Sam. And sorry for interupting your cuddling time with Somi. Tell her I'll bake her favorite chocochips tomorrow for actually borrowing his boyfriend to take me home_ "

 

Daehwi terpaksa meminta Somi menjemputnya dari latihan dance malam ini karena hyungnya, Donghyun tiba-tiba harus menemani pacarnya, Youngmin, belanja (ugh, _how could he choose his bf over his little bro_ ). Dan Daehwi juga tidak ingin diantar pulang lagi oleh Woojin walaupun rumah mereka bersebelahan mengingat bahwa Dia pernah bertengkar dengan Jinyoung gara-gara hal ini.

 

Sialnya, Somi justru mengirimkan Samuel untuk mengantarnya pulang dengan alasan dia malas keluar malam-malam, sekalian Samuel ada keperluan ke rumah Justin yang memang searah dengan rumah Daehwi. Daehwi sudah menolak tawaran Somi ini dan memilih naik bus saja, tapi memang berdebat dengan cewek itu menguras tenaga jadi Daehwi lebih memilih mengalah dan berakhir dengan pulang bersama Samuel.

 

"Hahaha. _Well it is not a big deal, really. Also make sure you brought her the cookies you promised. You know how my girlfriend is if she doesnt get what she wants_ "

 

Samuel menjawab Daehwi dengan candaan yang diakhiri dengan tawa renyahnya.  Daehwi juga ikut tertawa mendengar jawaban Samuel  tentang Somi. Sahabatnya itu pasti tidak akan berhenti mengomel besok sambil memasang muka cemberutnya (yang menurut Samuel imut, but really Ewwwww _Samuel is whipped for Somi. Daehwi is not_ ), kalau sampai Daehwi tidak benar-benar membawakan _cookies_ kesukaan Somi tersebut.

 

" _Well, worry not Sam. I know how scary my bestfriend could get_ ," Jawab Daehwi sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya.

 

" _So, see you tomorrow I guess_ "

 

" _See you_ Dae" dan Samuelpun berlalu dengan mobilnya.

 

***

 

" _So, enjoying your time with_ Samuel?"

 

Daehwi terkejut bukan main melihat Jinyoung berdiri di depan rumahnya. Daehwi segera berlari menghampiri Jinyoung, ingin menumpahkan rasa rindunya pada pria itu setelah satu tahun menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Daehwi masih belum percaya kalau Jinyoung benar-benar ada disini, dihadapannya. Jinyoung-nya sekarang benar-benar berdiri di depannya.

 

"Hyung!!!!"

 

Daehwi memeluk Jinyoung dengan erat, menumpahkan semua rasa rindunya pada pria tersebut.

 

"Kapan kau sampai? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dulu? Aku sangat merindukanmu, hari-hariku sangat membosankan tanpa kau disini."

 

Jinyoung diam saja. Dia sebenarnya juga sangat merindukan Daehwi. Tapi dia masih sangat marah dengan Daehwi. Jinyoung melihat semuanya.  Dia melihat Daehwi yang diantar pulang oleh Samuel. Melihat bagaimana mereka berdua bercanda. Melihat Daehwi memberikan senyumnya pada pria lain. Jinyoung melihat semuanya. Dan dia benar-benar tidak menyukai hal tersebut.

 

"Hyung?"

 

Daehwi melepaskan pelukannya setelah merasa bahwa tidak ada balasan dari Jinyoung.

 

"Hyung? Kenapa diam saja? Apa kau kedinginan? Ayo kita masuk."

 

Daehwi terlalu _excited_ untuk menyadari kalau diamnya Jinyoung bukan karena kedingininan. Tapi justru karena panas terbakar cemburu.

 

"Sejak kapan?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Sejak kapan kau sering diantar-jemput oleh Samuel?

 

Oh.

 

Daehwi hampir lupa kalau kekasihnya ini sangat cemburuan. Daehwi tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Jinyoung sekarang. Daehwi tidak punya energi untuk itu. Tugas sekolah yang menumpuk, pelanggan cafe tempat ia bekerja paruh waktu yang menyebalkan sampai latihan dance yang selesai lebih larut dari biasanya telah cukup menguras tenaga Daehwi. Yang Daehwi inginkan saat ini adalah segelas cokelat panas dan pelukan hangat dari Jinyoung.

 

" _Lets take a break,_ Hwi."

 

"Huh?"

 

" _I'm sorry,_ Hwi, _but I think I need some times to think about us_. _I'm not coming all down here from the airport only to find my boyfriend flirting with other man_."

 

"Apa yang kau katakan, Hyung? Kau pasti bercanda kan? _Let me explain, please_. Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat. _Please._ "

 

"..."

 

"Dan di luar sangat dingin. Ayo masuk. Aku akan buatkan cokelat panas ke.."

 

"Tidak bisa, aku sudah ada janji dengan Kyulkyung. Dia pasti sedang menungguku sekarang."

 

Daehwi akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya pada Jinyoung. Mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha melihat Jinyoung tepat di matanya. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Jinyoung tidak serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Mencari kehangatan yang biasanya diberikan mata itu setiap kali Daehwi menatapnya. Tapi mungkin Daehwi terlalu banyak berharap, karena yang Daehwi temukan hanyalah amarah dan dingin.

 

"Kyulkyung? Pinky Noona?”

 

"Hmm"

 

" _Your ex crush_?"

 

" _She's here too_?"

 

"Yeah, _we took the same flight home_ "

 

Daehwi tersenyum pahit mendengar hal tersebut. Pandangannya mulai mengabur karena air matanya yang mengancam untuk keluar saat ini juga.

 

" _You must be joking, right? Please tell me you're lying, hyung_ "

 

" _Lying? But I am not?_ Aku bukan kamu, Hwi. Aku tidak suka berbohong," kata Jiyoung dingin.

 

Daehwi sudah menagis sekarang. Daehwi benci dirinya yang menangis hanya karena Jinyoung. Daehwi benci Jinyoung yang tidak bisa mempercayainya. Daehwi benci Somi yang meminta Samuel mengantarnya malam ini. No, scratch that, Somi did nothing but being his sweetest best friend. Daehwi benci Jinyoung yang lebih memilih Kyulkyung daripada dirinya.

 

Daehwi menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Dia menyerah. Mungkin ini adalah halaman terakhir dari kisahnya dengan Jinyoung. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya dia mengakhiri kisahnya dengan Jinyoung. Dia sangat mencintai Jinyoung. Tapi dia juga ingin bahagia. Daehwi capek terkungkung dalam sangkar emas hubungan mereka.

 

Daehwi ingin bebas. Daehwi ingin ia dan Jinyoung bahagia. Dan kalau melepaskan Jinyoung adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membuatnya bahagia, maka Daehwi akan melakukannya.

 

" _No_ "

 

"Huh?"

 

" _I said no,_ Bae Jiyoung-ssi. _Lets not take a break. Lets just break up instead_."

 

" _Wh-what did you say_ "

 

"Aku bilang, ayo putus hyung. _This wont work anyway. We wont work._ " Daehwi mati-matian menahan  tangisnya ketika mengatakan hal tersebut.

 

Jinyoung tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Daehwi tersenyum getir menyadari bahwa Jinyoung bahkan tidak menahannya. Tidak membantah permintaan Daehwi sedikitpun.

 

Ini bukan yang Jinyoung inginkan sama sekali. Ini bukan alasan kenapa dia datang jauh-jauh dari bandara langsung ke rumah kekasih mungilnya tersebut. Jinyoung merindukan Daehwi. Sangat. Tapi kenapa dia tak bisa mengatakannya. Jinyoung membenci dirinya yang tak bisa menahan amarahnya terhadap Daehwi. Jinyoung benci menjadi alasan kenapa pria yang sekarang menatapnya dengan dingin di depannya ini, menangis. Jinyoung benci memikirkan seberapa menderitanya Daehwi selama ini karena sifatnya yang terlalu cemburuan. Jinyoung merindukan Daehwi yang selalu ceria.

 

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Kyulkyung pasti sedang menunggumu"

 

Kata-kata Daehwi menginterupsi monolog di kepalanyanya. Dia ingin  berteriak dan memberi tahu Daehwi bahwa dia tidak ada janji dengan Kyulkyung . Bahwa Kyulkyung sekarang sudah punya kekasih lagi bernama Kang Dongho (kalau dia tidak salah). Dia ingin berteriak bahwa dia tidak perduli kalaupun Kyulkyung menunggunya. Karena dia merindukan pelukan Daehwi. Merindukan cokelat panas Daehwi. Merindukan aroma tubuh Daehwi. Jinyoung merindukan Daehwi.

 

Tapi dia juga tidak mau egois. Dia tidak mau mengukung Daehwi lebih lama lagi. Dia hanya ingin Daehwi bahagia. Dan jika melepasnya adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk membuat Daehwi bahagia, maka Jinyoung akan melakukannya. Sekalipun itu akan membunuhnya perlahan-lahan.

 

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu untuk terakhir kali, Hwi?"

 

Daehwi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jinyoung. Daehwi memeluk Jinyoung terlebih dahulu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Erat. Seakan dia tidak pernah ingin melepaskannya.

 

Jinyoung membalas pelukan Daehwi tak kalah erat. Menghirup aroma Daehwi dalam-dalam seakan-akan dia tidak akan bisa hidup dengan tenang kalau dia tak melakukannya. Jinyoung dapat merasakan bahunya basah. Dia semakin membenci dirinya yang menjadi alasan Daehwi menangis saat ini. Tapi dia harus melakukannya. Dia harus melepaskan Daehwi demi kebahagiaan Daehwi.

 

~fin~

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is quite rushed and there are so many plot holes TT
> 
> But, I just want to post it today to water the drought of Jinhwi tags and to celebrate the one and only, Lee Daehwi's birthday. So I hope you guys could enjoy the story despite everything.
> 
> Anddd, Happy Hwi Day everyone !!!!
> 
> Ps. any comment is appreciated (:


End file.
